modelhorsesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connoisseur Series
The Connoisseur Series was a series of high-end model horses (and later other animals) offered by Breyer through Just About Horses magazine. The series ran from 2001 through 2011 and offered a total of 50 different models. In a given year, between 4 and 6 models were released in the series. Each release (except the Joker's Wild run) offered a total of 350 pieces available for purchase by lottery. Collectors would send in a postcard included in the issue of JAH for entry. Although originally painted in the United States at Breyer's factory in New Jersey, even after moving to overseas manufacturing, roughly around late 2008 Breyer began painting Connoisseur models in China. List of Connoisseur Models * Jan/Feb 2001: Mosaic (Lonesome Glory in bay overo, ~330 matte and ~20 glossy) *Mar/Apr 2001: Appropos (Big Ben in buckskin blanket appaloosa) *May/Jun 2001: Third Time's a Charm (American Saddlebred Stallion in chestnut) *Jul/Aug 2001: Quarterflash (Zippo Pine Bar in dun blanket appaloosa) *Sep/Oct 2001: Masquerade (Missouri Fox Trotter in black decorator pinto) *Jan/Feb 2002: Silver Knight (Adios in grey) *Mar/Apr 2002: Shalimar '''(Proud Arabian Mare in bay rabicano) *May/Jun 2002: '''Bold Impression (Huckleberry Bey in bay tobinao, ~250 matte and ~100 glossy) *Jul/Aug 2002: Molly Maguire (Wixom in sorrel) *Sep/Oct 2002: Hope-N-Glory (Lady Phase in chestnut overo) *Jan/Feb 2003: Lanark's Rosebud (Clydesdale Mare in blue roan sabino) *Mar/Apr 2003: Fortissimo (Silver in buckskin blanket appaloosa) *May/Jun 2003: Winsome '''(Strapless in black overo) *Nov/Dec 2003: '''Tenacious (Sir Buckingham in bay tobiano, porcelain) *Jan/Feb 2004: Del Fuego (Peruvian Paso Stallion in liver chestnut) *Mar/Apr 2004: Decoupage and''' Impressionistic Page''' (Susecion and Le Fire in bay tobiano) *May/Jun 2004: Inconspicuous '(Show Jumping Warmblood in grey pintaloosa) *Nov/Dec 2004: '''Tortuga '(Andalusian Stallion in translucent red and black tortoise shell) *Jan/Feb 2005: '''Tempest (Smarty Jones in bay snowflake appaloosa) *Mar/Apr 2005: Reverse Polarity (Flash in reverse dappled chestnut) *May/Jun 2005: Joker's Wild (Sherman Morgan in four card suit decorators, 100 of each plus 2 Jokers) *Nov/Dec 2005: Ivy League (Smart Chic Olena in bay overo) *Jan/Feb 2006: Wanderlust '(Cigar in chestnut blanket appaloosa) *Mar/Apr 2006: '''Shenanigans '(Goffert in chestnut sabino) *May/Jun 2006: 'Conquistador '(Ethereal in palomino tobiano) *Nov/Dec 2006: '''Jazz Fusion (Cleveland Bay in glossy bay tobiano) *Jan/Feb 2007: Cassiopeia '(Indian Pony in dapple grey) *Mar/Apr 2007: '''Scallywag '(Ruffian in buckskin tobiano) *May/Jun 2007: 'Sand Dollar '(Bouncer in palomino sabino) *Nov/Dec 2007: '''Rubicon (Salinero in bay blanket appaloosa) *Jan/Feb 2008: Silverado '''(Othello in silver bay) *Mar/Apr 2008: '''Blue Velvet (Bluegrass Bandit in blue roan tobiano) *May/Jun 2008: Moon Warrior (Nokota in bay roan sabino) *Jul/Aug 2008: Giselle (Giselle in chestnut, porcelain) *Nov/Dec 2008: Golden Boy (Newsworthy in dun) *Jan/Feb 2009: Auld Lang Syne (Kennebec Count in bay overo) *Mar/Apr 2009: Nektosha '(Fighting Stallion in bay sabino) *May/Jun 2009: '''Valiant '(Idocus in dapple grey) *Jul/Aug 2009: 'Gilen '(Gilen in light bay, porcelain) *Sept/Oct 2009: '''Widow Maker (Spanish Fighting Bull in bay pinto) *Nov/Dec 2009: Oasis '(Make a Wish in bay) *Jan/Feb 2010: '''Alvaro '(Mustang in sooty buckskin sabino) *Mar/Apr 2010: '''Spot On (Roxy in flaxen chestnut blanket appaloosa) *May/Jun 2010: Pandora (Rejoice in bay tobiano) *Jul/Aug 2010: Taima (Buffalo in translucent orange and black tortoise shell) *Nov/Dec 2010: Vingette (Cantering Welsh Pony in grullo tobiano) *Winter 2011: Kandinsky '(Pony of the Americas in bay blanket appaloosa) *Spring 2011: '''Nympheas '(Marabella in dapple rose grey) *Sumer 2011: '''Swirling Sky (Andalusian Stallion in "Starry Night" decorator pattern) *Fall 2011: Thrillseeker (Lonesome Glory in palomino tobiano) __FORCETOC__